Conversa de Gente Esperta
by Mina Hikaru
Summary: O que aconteçe numa entrevista de pessoas espertas? Ainda mais se forem Naruto & Cia? A conversa pega fogo em todos os sentidos! [CAP 1 CALCINHAS SASUKE?] Próxima entrevista com Gaara! E de quebra a areinha :P


Olá olá olá essa é a minha primeira entravista com o Pessoal de Naruto, e eu pretendo entrevistar todos eles ;3 ehe! o.o''' Então eu to super ansiosa para colokar a entrevista com o **Itachi**...opss falei de mais ;P 

Nota: Naruto não me pertençe...mas o **Kiba** sim ;P Meu cachorrão...ehe! o.o'''

* * *

Acende-se todas as luzes do palco Mina: Ohayooo pessoal!  
Cri cri cri  
Mina: ¬¬''' Vcs não tem boca nãooo?  
La embaixo nas cadeiras estavam milhares de garotas enlouquecidas nuas so vestidas com um cartaz escrito "Nada pode interferir entre eu e o Sasuke"  
Plateia: SASUKE CADE VC? EU VIM AQUI SO PRA TE COME! SASUKE CADE VC?  
Mina: SHUT UP! Eu nah adimito essa pouca vergonha da minha plateia! O.Ó Plateia: (Silencio Mortal)  
Mina: Melhorou... u.ú...u.u...u.ù...ú.ù...Ò.Ó AHHH que se dane! SASUKE CADE VC EU VI AQUI SO PRA TE COME!  
Plateia: O.O PEGUEM ESSA DESGRAÇADA ELA VAI ROUBAR ELE DA GENTE!  
Mina: NEM VEMMM se vcs se aproximarem cabeças rolarão! (Sacando quatro Shuriken) BWHAHAHAHA (Risada maniaca)  
Plateia: Voltando aos seus lugares  
Mina: Voltando ao assunto... Guardando as Shurinken No programa de hoje eu farei uma entrevista com Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi por favor primeiro chamarei o meu assistente ALFREDOZO!  
Um pinguin de terno entre rebolando no palco e acenando para a plateia  
Mina: ¬¬ Anda logo que o tempo ruge e a sapucai eh grande!  
Alfredozo: Eu não posso andar mais que isso sua ignorante! ¬¬  
Mina: ¬¬ Bem...agora eu chamo NARUTO!  
Entrando acenando e mandando beijos para a plateia  
Naruto: Essas são as minhas fãs:P  
Mina: Hehehe ¬¬ creio que não...  
Naruto: (Jogando beijos) Amo vcs todas!  
Plateia: UUUUUUUUU! FORA! (Jogando tomates e cebolas no naruto)  
Mina: CHEGAAA! Assim não dah para trabalha! Ò.Ó  
Naruto: (Arrotando uma cebola)  
Mina: Agora eu chamo a SAKURA!  
Entrando normalmente e um pouco envergonhada  
Sakura: Oie gente!  
Plateia: Ò.Ó SUA PIRANH# SAFAD# FILHA DA MÃ!  
Mina: Hehehehe... O.O''' Isso é que é amor... xD  
Sakura: O.O Medu  
Mina: Não se acanhe! Vá sentar no sofazão! Dando uma bundada nela que fez ela voar até o sofazão  
Mina: Agora o KAKASHI!  
Entrando vendo o livrinho como sempre  
Kakashi: (Acenando)  
Mina: Bem... u.u Agora eu chamo...O SASUKE!  
Cri Cri Cri  
Mina: Cade o Sasuke? O.O  
Naruto: Arrotando um tomate Ele tava com a gente.  
Kakashi: Hum...eh a ultima coisa q eu vi era ele indo atras do diretor.  
Mina: O.O NANI? Ele tava correndo atras do diretor? O.O  
Alfredozo: Hum...mto estranho... u.ú  
Mina: Mas pq ele correria atras do doretor/  
Kakashi: Eu vou saber...vai ver ele...da fruta q tu gosta ele chupa ate o caroço... /  
Plateia: OO Mina: Ihhh ferrou... XX Plateia: O SASUKE EH MTO MACHO! OUVIU? Mina: Hehehe eu acho q eh ao contrario ¬¬ Sasuke: O que q tem eu? u.u (Entrando)  
Plateia: SASUKE! LINDOOO! (Jogando flores e calcinhas sobre o Sasuke)  
Sasuke: Com uma calcinha vermelha na cabeça u.ú Cahãm  
Mina: O.O Hohoho o clima esta quente aqui non? ¬¬ Alfredozo tire aquela calcinha...da cabeça do Sasuke... o/  
Alfredozo: O q eu não faço pela minha aposentadoria ¬¬ (Tirando a calcinha da cabeça)  
Sasuke: u.u'  
Mina: Que demora? Então vamos começar a entrevista! o  
Plateia: eeee o/  
Sentando na poltrona na frente do sofazão que todos estavam sentados  
Mina: Bem...errr...Cahãm...ok então...Sasuke...vc estava fazendo oq nesse tempo todo?  
Sasuke: O que te interessa?  
Mina: Tudo...tudo me interessa... O.Ó  
Sasuke: Tem certeza que quer escutar isso? ¬¬  
Mina: Tenho! O.Ó  
Sasuke: Não quero... u.u  
Mina: Conte...  
Sasuke: Num... u.u  
Mina: Apenas fale...  
Sasuke: Na... u.u  
Mina: Fale isso pro seu proprio bem... u.u  
Sasuke: O que vai aconteçer se eu não contar? u.u  
Mina: Experimente... O.Ó  
Sasuke: Pode vir... u.u Mina: Se ferrou! (Estralando os dedos) 8D  
Sasuke: O.O (Caindo uma tonelada de calcinhas em cima de Sasuke)  
Mina: BWHAHAHAHA Risada maniaca Isso é o q aconteçe quando não se faz o que eu peço! 8D Sakura: O.O  
Kakashi: O.O/  
Alfredozo: Vc foi longe demais dessa vez... ¬¬ Que golpe baixo.  
Mina: Eu não resisto em jogar sujo... -'  
Naruto: HAHAHAHAHA! SASUKE BAKA! XP Sakura: Ò.Ó CALA A BOCA! (Dando um soco nele fazendo voar pelo teto do estudio)  
Mina: Meu pobre salario X.X  
Sasuke: h..hu...hm...bf... (Embaixo das calcinhas)  
Mina: O.O Será que ele está se sufocando lá dentro?  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun! O.O Correndo  
Mina: Fica calma minha filha! Saca uma vassoura Não chegue perto dele! Ò.Ó Sakura: Hehehe...vai voar com a vassoura?  
Mina: ERRADO! Adivinhe só o que eu vou fazer com ela filhinha... u.u HÁÁÁÁ! (Girando a vassoura no alto)  
Sakura: Hehehe... O.O (Sai correndo)  
Mina: Que garota louca! O.Ó (Abaixa a vassoura e começa a varrer as calcinhas)  
Kakashi: Porque ela correu? Mina: Sei lá! (Varrendo) xD  
Sasuke: Arrr! Cof Cofght! Apareçendo a cabeça  
Mina: O.O/  
Kakashi: Meu deus...isso deve ser a tortura do inferno xD  
Mina: Devo ter pegado pesado demais com ele mesmo... XP  
Kakashi: De onde veio tanta...calcinha? O.o (Fechando o livro)  
Mina: Das fãs dele... Elas mandaram dentro das cartas... X.X Eu falei que se elas mandassem calcinhas para a caridade eu sortearia uma cueca dele xD (Varrendo)  
Plateia: eeeee o/  
Kakashi: Como vc pretende arranjar uma cueca dele? O.O  
Mina: "Agua mole, pedra dura, tanto bate até que leva a cueca" xD o/  
Kakashi: ¬¬'  
Mina: Ele tá vivo?  
Sasuke: X.X Mina: .O KAKASHI!  
Kakashi: O.O NANI?  
Mina: ELE BOTOU O PÉ NA COVA! OO Kakashi: O.O Oh my god! Sasuke! Sasuke! (Chakualhando o pobre coitado)  
Sasuke: X.X Plateia: OO SASUKE!  
Mina: Fiquem aééé! Ò.Ó Sacando Kunais  
Plateia: E o Sasuke? O.O Mina: SHUT UP! O.Ó  
Plateia: TT.TT  
Mina: E aí Kakashi? O.O  
Kakashi: Era o que eu imaginava...não tem volta pra ele... u.u  
Mina: V-volta? OO Ele ca-capotou mesmo?  
Kakashi: NÃO! Olhe isso! (Dando um tapa nas costas dele)  
Sasuke: (Arrotando uma calcinha vermelha)  
Mina: O.O Kakashi: Não tem mais volta pra ele...ele nunca mais vai se livrar do trauma... u.u  
Sasuke: Cof Cofht... X.X d...des.  
Mina: Des? O.O  
Kakashi: Desodorante? O.O  
Mina: Desbundação? O.O Sasuke: Desgraçados! Ò.Ó (Desmaia) X.X  
Sakura: SASUKE! (Apareçendo com o diretor pelado...quer dizer...quase pelado nas costas dela) xD  
Mina: O.O Di-diretor?  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun! (Correndo em camera lenta) TT.TT MEU AMOR! (Musiquinha de fundo)  
Mina: ¬¬ Eu não chegaria perto dele se fosse vc! (Estrando os dedos)  
Sakura: Sasuk...(Desligando a camera lenta) AHHH! (Desmaia)  
Kakashi: Esse cara todo arranhado eh o diretor?  
Diretor: Nocauteado no chão X.X Mina: ELE TAH TODO ARRANHADO! O.O E as roupas dele foram arrancadas! So sobrou uns pedaços! O.O (Analisando)  
Kakashi: Quem sera o tarado que fez isso? O.O  
Mina: OO Hey! Olha só ele tava de cosplay do Itachi! Olha so essa roupa! o.o'  
Kakashi: O.O Então o Sasuke que fez isso!  
Diretor: Acordando Mina: Olha ele tah acordando! xD  
Diretor: NÃOOOO! NÃOOO! POR FAVORRR NÃO ARRANQUE AS MINHAS BOLAS! Sai correndo  
Sasuke: ZZzzZZzzZzz...Hey!ZZZzzZzz...EU VOU ARRANCAR ISSO!ZZzZZZzzzzZz.  
Kakashi: Sem duvidas agora...foi o Sasuke que queria arrancar...os...negocios...u.u ehe! o.o'''  
Mina: O.O Hehehe...vcs não estão gravando isso né?  
Camera: Claro que estamos! ¬¬ Mina: Vou ser proçessada...Droga! ¬¬ CORTA ESSA MERDA!  
Camera: Nani? O.O  
Mina: CORTAAA PORRAAA! 

Enquanto isso num beco ali perto... o.o'  
Voz1: Qual delas vc quer?  
Voz2: Eu quero a mais resistente, a que tiver mais curvas e que seja bem umida e gostosinha por dentro.  
Voz:1: Mas vc promete que ira cumprir a promessa? (Entregando) ¬¬  
Voz2: Eu sempre cumpro com a minha palavra.  
Voz1: Mas o que vc ira fazer com ela?  
Voz2: Eu vou levar essa para casa, e eu vou dar um trato na outra... não tinha mais uso mesmo.  
Voz1: Errr...Okay então...Nossa audiencia depende de vc! 8D  
Voz2: O Sasuke vai estar lá?  
Voz1: o.o'' O que vc quer com ele? Num tah ainda satisfeito? ¬¬  
Voz2: Me fale agora... Fechando a mão  
Voz1: ehe! o.o''' Sim ele vai estar...

Voz2: Ótimo... bwhahaha... Risada do mal o.o'  
Voz1: Pq a risada? ../ eu to mijado?  
Voz2: Amanhã...eu irei acertar as contas com o Sasuke...kun...  
Voz1: ../ a-as...as contas? que contas?  
Voz2: Mamãe...mamãe disse...que ninguem pode me deixar duro...Olhar do mal  
Voz1: .. err...eu nem me atrevo repetir isso... xD  
Voz2: Espere...espere so...amanha eu vou te pegar...  
Voz1: .. "Socorro...ele é um tarado...deve ser a abstinencia..." o.o  
Voz2: O que que é? Olhar tarado maniaco excitado xD  
Voz1: Nada...ehe... ''' "Dexa eu te denunciar...seu tarado do deserto..." xD Mais alguma coisa?  
Voz2: Nada...Vou dar uma trato nessa beleza aqui... Olhar taradoVoz1: T-tudo bem...Bom aproveito com o vaso Gaara! xD Voz2: aha...Indo  
Voz1: Ba-ba-caaa... xD Mal ele sabe que aquele vaso era um pinico da bisavo da mina... ela eh taum esperta xD

Continua... O.O'''

Prejuisos do capitulo:

- Um teto do Estudio

- 697 Calcinhas

- 95 tomates e 107 cebolas

- Uma vassoura

- Um Cosplay do Uchiha Itachi

- Um tratamento psicologico para Uchiha Sasuke

- Duas semanas de hospital para o Diretor

- Um pinico velho da bisavo da Mina para o Gaara

**Falatório**: Bem...isso foi a minha primeira entrevista com o pessoal de naruto, foi uma tentativa retardada de fazer vcs rirem, ;-; mas podem crer na proxima entrevista vai estar de matar;P Risada maniaca Bohohoho... o.o'' Vcs devem ter persebido q a proxima vitim...quer dizer, entrevistado vai ser o Gaara ;3 e de quebra...a areinha vem junto o.ó ehe! xD eu pretendo fazer especiais o.õ bem isso eh pra depois meu nivel de vagabundagem subiu, e a dor na bunda aumentou, a empada já não eh a mesma, e a minha criatividade subiu no leque da Temari e foi embora ;-; ela foi se casar com a areinha ;P bohohoho Risada do Mal o.o'''

Ps: Quem leu essa fic, dexa no coment do meu blog, escrito "Leque" o.ó -> yumenohikaru. ;PEu ja vou!Sobe no Leque Mas eu volto! ;P Ja Ne


End file.
